Past Mistakes
by CaroAmy
Summary: Shadow and Amy had a story once in the past... but in the present they are far apart. Will this chance once Shadow sees Amy and his heart skips a beat? Short ShadAmy fic.


Past

Two bodies lied underneath the white sheets. They seemed to be embraced, cuddling. Only movements of breathing were made. Simplicity. If one was to take a photo of that moment and showed it to the world the world would feel as if innocence and purity filled the charming room. Yes, the room was charming indeed. Wooden, classic bed with soft white sheets with two matching pillows; a wooden nightstand on the right side of the bed; a wooden wardrobe that matched both the bed and the nightstand, and although all three objects were made of wood the wood was carefully carved created a mesmerizing pattern and décor. It was clearly a female room, and such a conclusion could be taken thanks to the pretty pink lamp on the nightstand and the pink curtains.

One of the bodies began moving. Quietly he got out of the bed and pulled the sheets on top of the other body. Sneakily he put on his shoes and just as he was about to open the door a soft female voice was heard,

"Where are you going Shadow? I thought…" Aware that the other living being in the room was sighing she fell quiet.

"I've told you the truth, yet you have slept with me one more night. It is not my fault you wish to hurt yourself, Amy," he replied. Images flooded her mind as she remembered their conversation yesterday.

"_Amy I have to tell you something. It's important and you won't like it," he warned her. Alarmed she sat next to him on the couch._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I only came back because I needed you," he admitted._

_"Why is that bad?" She asked confused._

_"You don't understand. I didn't come back because I loved you, because I don't. I stopped loving you long ago. You were interesting and I had feelings for you for a while, but they're long gone Amy. I came back because I need to be with a female, and you—" before Shadow finished his sentence his left cheek was boiling red. Through his half shut eyes he saw the pink hedgehog leave for her bedroom without a tear. _

"I thought you…" she didn't even manage to finish her sentence.

"I didn't sleep with you because I magically figured out I was wrong Amy. I don't love you. I slept with you tonight because I had hope we'd have sex. You're the same girl. Only after married… you were aware though, all this time that I'd never marry you right? I wouldn't marry anyone even if—"

"You'd marry _her_ wouldn't you? Just leave Shadow. You're a disappointment. Go, find another female to—"

"No, I wouldn't and shut up before you say something you'll regret. Until we meet again, Amy Rose. Chaos Control!" With a green flash the black and red hedgehog disappeared leaving a stronger sixteen year old Amy Rose inside her bedroom.

Present

_I never left her because I was afraid she'd be in danger. Why should I lie to myself? A year has passed since I left her in her bedroom. Why do I still worry? I didn't love her when I left; it made no sense to stay. It's better for both of us this way…_

He stood there, a few meters from her apartment wondering what brought him there one year later. The last time they talked to each other, probably eight months ago, only a 'hello' was shared. _Why does it seem to matter?_

Sonic, Tails, Cream, and other of her friends supported her when Shadow left. Thanks to the help of Rouge he was able to know more a less what was going on. _She stayed home for a month and then started her normal routine. Took her long enough. _He used to think back then. Things changed though. Things inside him. _Why did I ask Rouge to almost spy on her anyways?_

A pink silhouette left the apartment building while he stood lost in his own thoughts. She caught sight of the ebony hedgehog but decided to pay no attention. _What's he doing here? Doesn't matter. I have a date to attend to and I don't plan on being late._ Cheerfully she walked away from him, catching his attention.

Shadow finally realized that Amy had left the apartment building and was leaving to go somewhere… but he didn't know where. Not knowing bothered him. Why? He did not know. Curious, he decided to follow her through the shadows. Making sure she didn't spot him he kept following her until she stopped at Emerald Coast. _Why here?_

"Hey Silver!" She greeted as a silver hedgehog appeared from the beach. He had a sad expression on his face but it soon disappeared once he saw the pink hedgehog.

"Glad you could make it. How are things going?" He said as he hugged her in a very friendly manner.

"Well… strange. I saw him today, but never mind me. How are you?" Amy looked very preoccupied. Both hedgehogs entered the beach and sat down near the water. The waves were quite small and tranquil that morning.

"I'm still not over her. Blaze was really something… coming here to the past and being with you guys has kind of helped, but I can't seem to forget her that easily…"

"I understand. I really do,"

"So here we are, on a date or something," he sighed while smiling at her. A nauseous feeling passed through Shadow as he heard his words.

"Let's leave it at something," she giggled. Not wanting to hear anymore he left the beach, sprinting.

As he sprinted away from what he now knew was his most important thing he let his fury vanish. Jealousy, vengeance, envy, whatever he was feeling for he wasn't sure was leaving as he ran away. _What a coward. _

Silver kept throwing water at Amy, who had forgotten her bikini so she remained sitting near the sea, and Amy just giggled and threw sand at him. Although both were having fun they were having it just as friends. Blaze never left Silver's mind while Shadow never left Amy's.

"I have to go, sorry Amy," Silver told her as he approached, soaking wet.

"I see. I'll stay here for a bit longer. And Silver? Take care. You deserve to be happy," she smiled at him as she said this. Silver nodded and walked over to her with a small smirk. "Don't you dare Silver!" However it was too late. Silver gave Amy a big brotherly hug and left her short orange dress all wet and salty.

"See you around Amy," he said as he gave her a warming smile. Amy, on the contrary, stuck her tongue out as she tried to dry her dress. She had to admit Silver was fun to be around with, but he was simply like a brother to her. She sighed as she remembered the ebony hedgehog who had once been hers. Yes, her heart had picked up a certain rhythm when she saw him that morning, but once she saw Silver she had him off her mind for a while. _I wonder what he's doing…_

Abruptly he stopped running. _I'm not going to let her slip just like that. Ha! I'm the Ultimate Life Form! _Full of confidence once again he sped back the way he came from. Even if Silver was still there with her he'd do anything to keep him away. He'd even fight him. _It doesn't matter if he has telekinesis. _

Once he reached Emerald Coast he spotted a pink hedgehog near the water, alone. _It's my chance…_ He slowly walked next to her and stood behind her for a few seconds. Admiring the sea beyond her and her small delicate figure in front of him.

"I've missed you," he admitted more to himself then to the female hedgehog that was now facing him. She tried to slap him but he quickly grabbed her arms. Lost in one another's gaze for a few seconds they lost balance and fell on top of the sand. Once she was aware that she was on top of Shadow fury began to rise in her.

"Yeah, sure you missed me. Perhaps you missed my curves—"

"Not any—"

"Or maybe it's because of my breasts? Or even my—"

"longer! No, it's changed!—"

"Bottom. Or maybe my—"

"Amy, no—"

"Legs, or—"

"It's because of _you_."

Full of sand, and now with Shadow on top, she stood staring at his scarlet eyes. A small smile formed in his face. There, between the sand and the sky, the two hedgehogs had their first passionate, true love kiss.


End file.
